Dans tes yeux
by Bumblebee-chan
Summary: Recueil d'os, sur différents couples! OS numéro deux, Grimmjow X Ichigo!
1. Shuuhei X Ichigo

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou visiteurs ! Voici un recueil d'OS ! Pour le lancer, j'ai décidée de faire tout moi-même, je m'explique : comme c'est le premier, je n'ai pas eu de demandes particulières, alors je me suis dis de vous montrez ce que je pouvais faire. Et la première chose à vous dire est que je l'ai écris en écoutant l'ending 4 de -man version longue soit 'Antoinette blue' de Nana Kitade. Mais, pour les formalités de demande d'OS on se retrouve en bas, d'accord ?

**Couples :** Ichigo/Shuuhei et présence du Orihime/Uryuu assez léger.

**Titre :** Efforts et réconforts … enfin, voila quoi !

**Rating :** Euh… je ne sais pas … K+ pour celui-ci ! Car très soft !

**Disclaimer :** Et bien, les personnages de Bleach et son univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo-sama, que je ne suis en aucun cas la personne a qui il les donneraient ni les vendraient ! L'OS par contre est bien à moi.

Bonne lecture !

111

Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu tenir sa promesse? C'est lui qui aurait du mourir, pas cette fillette! Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'ait pas réussit à la sauver? Il se sentait nul et inutile!

... Quelques minutes auparavant...

Ichigo se tenait face à Aizen, ils se battaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, de trés longues minutes. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, jugeant les capacités physiques de l'homme face à eux. Aucun ne semblait déstabilisé, aucun n'avait de failles! Quelques mètres plus bas, Renji se battait encore, plusieurs blessures parsemaient son corps mais son adversaire, lui, était beaucoup plus mal en point, le rouge se servit d'un moment d'inattention de se dernier pour lui envoyer le coup fatal. Orihime courut vers le tatoué et lui prodigua les soins grâce à sa barrières des deux cieux. Uryuu, lui, avait battu son rival depuis un instant et regardait le duel qui se déroulait plus haut. Chad venait de débuter son combat, et Shuuhei essayait de faire la différence, son vis-à-vis étant plutôt coriace. Quand la bataille avait commencé, Ichigo avait établit une règle d'or: "Personne ne doit intervenir dans mon combat". Du coup, tout le monde essayait de finir le leur, pour pouvoir contempler le duel le plus important. Et tous savaient que le roux ne doutait pas de leurs capacités, il ne voulait juste ne pas les blesser.

C'est à cet instant qu'une jeune fille décida de faire une petite promenade. Elle avait entendu de grands bruits, des lames qui s'entrechoquaient selon elle, mais personne ne la croyait, du coup elle voulait en avoir le coeur net. Et, au détour d'une rue, guidée par son ouïe, elle tomba nez à nez avec plusieurs duels simultanés et une fille qui soignait un homme aux longs cheveux grâce à une sorte de capsule. Inoue releva la tête des blessures du lieutenant Abarai, et vu cette petite fille aux yeux incroyablement verts, ses cheveux châtain clairs tombaient sur ses épaule, elle portait une robe bleu marine lui arrivant un peu en dessous des genoux. Elle regardait les combats, ébahit par tant de puissance s'affrontant. Elle devait avoir 11 ans, pas plus. La rousse pris alors la parole:

« Bonjour toi, tu sais, tu ne devrait pas rester ici, c'est dangereux!

- Je... Vous avez besoin d'aide? demanda la petite.

- Euh, non, ça v... commença Inoue.

- Tu... Peux nous voir? Demanda Renji, un peu sonné.

- Bien sûr, vous vous prenez pour qui? Des hommes invisibles? D'ailleurs vous faites beaucoup de bruit. »Fit-elle remarquer.

Encore un humain qui pouvait sentir leur présence et même les voir, ça commençait à faire beaucoup...Mais elle devait les prendre pour des humains. Renji allait reprendre la parole mais une voix le coupa lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche:

« Hey, princesse, c'est dangereux, vas te cacher! Lança Kurosaki.

- Je..., elle baissa la tête, N'y arrives pas. Répondi-t-elle en rougissant.

- Et bien, je te protégerais! Lui répondit-il, et elle rougit de plus belle.

- Eh, Kurosaki Ichigo, où est-ce que tu regardes? Je te rappelle que c'est moi, ton adversaire, faudrait pas l'oublier et lancer des promesses à tout va! »

Ichigo para l'attaque de justesse, mais ne pu empêcher la lame de Sosuke lui entailler le bras. La jeune fille ne contrôlait plus ses membres, c'est donc sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle fit quelques pas dans la direction de ce garçon aux cheveux orange. Uryuu voulut esquisser un geste pour la faire reculer mais l'un des ennemis se releva sournoisement et entama un combat avec le Quincy. Orihime ne pouvait quitter son "patient" sous peine qu'il ne soit pas guérit totalement. Shuuhei redoubla de hargne dans son combat, mais il se battait quasiment à armes égales, il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde, sous peine de ne plus d'avoir de marge. Et Yasutora avait du mal avec son adversaire.

« Tu te soucis tant de cette gamine au point de perdre ta vigilance? T'es pas au top là, lança le traître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire, là? Crachat Kurosaki lui envoyant un Getsuya Tensho.

- Juste que c'est ennuyant de se battre contre quelqu'un qui n'utilise pas toutes ses capacité! Répondit calmement le maître du Hueco Mondo.

- Que... » Mais le roux ne put rien dire d'autre lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de deux Aizen! C'est sur que l'un était faux, mais lequel? Ils partirent chacun d'un côté, et le shinigami remplaçant pria pour poursuivre le bon! Foutu incapacité à déceler les reiatsus! Et lorsqu'il réussi à atteindre son ennemis, celui-ci se désintégra... Et merde! Il se retourna d'un coup pour découvrir que Sosuke se déplaçait vers la fille, il enfila son masque, la période de remise étant passer, il fit un shunpo le plus rapide possible mais son ennemi transperça, sous les yeux horrifiés de toutes les personne présentes, le corps frêle dela petite qui s'écroula. Sur le visage de l'ex-shinigami on pouvait lire un sourire sadique et satisfait. L'orangé jura, se lança dans un duel sans merci où la seule échapatoire serait le mort. Il laissa son hollow s'amuser en se battant à ses côté le monde avait les yeux exorbité, Shuuhei et Sado venaient juste de remporter leur combat présentant quelques coupures sans trop de gravitées et Uryuu se bandait le bras, Orihime venait de finir les soins de Renji et tous se rapprochèrent de la fillette couverte de sang. La rousse essaya d'invoquer ses fées mais elles ne venaient pas, elles devaient se reposer un peu aprés chaque interventions, surtout quand c'était des grosse. Hors celle du rouge avait pris longtemps et celle de la fille était grave, et là, on se doutait qu'elle était déjà morte. Uryuu posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille qui était devenue depuis peu sa petite amie. Elle sanglotait. Tous regardèrent la blessure, en plein coeur. La robe était devenue noire, à cause du sang, et sa peau pâle se couvrait de rouge sur le passage du liquide poisseux. Tous relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix déformé d'Ichigo portant son masque, il venait de pousser un cris, ses amis regardèrent alors son épée. Elle était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre d'Aizen, Ichigo lança un Getsuya Tensho et son ennemi tomba à une vitesse hallucinante dans le vide avant de se fracasser contre un immeuble. Le shinigami remplaçant venait de vaincre le traître.

Kurosaki retira son masque et courra vers le groupe qui c'était formé. Renji se décala pour qu'il puisse passer, et le roux saisit cette ouverture, il ralentit et marcha doucement vers la fillette. Il lança un regard désespéré à la rousse qui lui répondit en pleurant. Le jeune homme s'accroupi et pris la petite dans ses bras. Elle lui faisait un peu pensé à Yuzu avec ses cheveux et son âge. Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'ai pas pu la sauvé? C'était insensé! Orihime appela enfin son bouclier des deux cieux qui entoura la petite. L'adolescent resserra sa prise sur cette petite demoiselle, cette "princesse" comme il l'avait appelé. Il avait sortit se surnom car il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait et que c'était la première chose qui lui ai passer par l'esprit. C'était aussi le surnom qu'il donnait à Yuzu de temps à autre. Alors comment avait-il pu laisser Aizen la transpercé? Les deux fées occupées des soins brisèrent le bouclier, et firent non de la tête, elles ne pouvaient pas soigner la fillette. Le rouquin la remonta sur ses genoux et lui fit un câlin tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle était morte et on ne pouvait pas la ramener, personne. Point.

...

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que le jeune shinigami serrait dans ses bras la pré-adolescente, et que ses amis gardaient un silence religieux.

« Je... Vous pouvez y aller, je reste encore un peu. Fit le plus jeune shinigami

- Mais, Kurosaki-kun, depuis qu'on est au courrant pour cet guerre, on c'était promis de faire la fête, le soir et...

- Inoue, Je ne peux pas. Allez y, je suis fatigué de toutes façons, je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie. Soupira-t-il.

- On comprend! Fit Uryuu, Mais si tu veux venir plus tard, tu peux!

- Merci. »Murmura alors le vizard.

Chez Inoue se déroulait une petite fête intimiste, l'appartement n'étant pas spécialement grand. C'était juste pour clore cette fichue bataille. La grande fête se déroulerait sûrement à Soul Society. Mais là, les seuls présent était Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Shuuhei et Rukia, qui ne s'était pas battue dans le même secteur que les précédent. Seul Ichigo manquait toujours à l'appel et, fallait le dire, cette petite soirée sans lui, ne rimait pas à grand chose. Il y avait de la nourriture, des boissons, de la musique, des blagues et des défis débiles mais, l'humeur n'était pas vraiment là, ou si elle y était mais feinte. Et finalement le lieutenant de la neuvième division s'excusa et prétexta être fatigué. Personne ne se posa de question et le laissa partir.

L'air était froid dans les rues de la ville puisqu'on était en hiver. Mais Shuuhei ne s'en formalisa pas et avança. Et lorsqu'il arriva face à l'écriteau "Clinique Kurosaki" il esquissa un bref sourire, il venait d'arriver. Il rentra dans la cours, trouva la fenêtre de la chambre d'un certain shinigami impétueux, même si cette dernière ne laissait passer aucune lumière, et y grimpa. Il frappa doucement au carreau et attendit. La pièce s'illumina au bout de plusieurs secondes et la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un adolescent bougon. S'en un mot il s'écarta et laissa entrer le visiteur. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit tandis que l'autre pris le fauteuil du bureaux et si installa en tailleur. Le silence resta pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le roux ne le brise.

« Que ce passe-t-il? Fit-il dans un souffle. La soirée est déjà finie?

- Non, mais j'en avait marre et je m'inquiétait. Répondit son interlocuteur, calmement.

- Ah bon, mais pourquoi? demanda-t-il, sombre.

- Pour ce qu'il s'est passer cet aprés-midi, et pour toi, tu n'allais pas bien. Dit-il, honnêtement.

- Je vois, mais fallait pas te miner pour moi et... »Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'une main lui tira violement le bras, et fit percuter durement un torse. Alors que l'orangé essayait de s'en remettre le brun posa une main dans son dos et le frotta doucement. C'est à cet instant que le roux sentit des larmes couler. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de leur monter, mais son vis-à-vis, lui, les avait vu.

« Tu sais, Ichigo, tu peux me parler, je ne te jugerait pas. Tu as le droit de craquer autant que tous les autres. Susurra le lieutenant.

- Mais... commença-t-il.

- Je sais que tu te sens responsable de sa mort mais tu n'y es pour rien. Personne n'a pu la sauver. Si il y a un responsable s'était Aizen, pas toi. » souffla le brun.

Le plus jeune n'en pouvait plus et ses pleurent redoublèrent mais silencieusement. Son homologue lui caressa toujours le dos d'une main protectrice et l'autre s'immisça dans les cheveux oranges qui était incroyablement doux. Le shinigami remplaçant s'accrocha au haut de kimono de l'homme face à lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

« Elle ressemblait à l'une de mes petites soeur. J'n'avais pas le droit de la laisser mourir et pourtant..., fit la voix rauque du vizard.

- Tu n'y peux rien, et d'ailleurs, personne n'y peut rien. Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu, et s'est déjà énorme. »Murmura le tatoué.

Ils était encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Shinigami titulaire avait souvent espérer les bras du plus jeune, même s'il avait souhaité d'autre circonstances, et ils étaient comme il l'avait imaginé, fort et puissant, légèrement possessif également. L'odeur de ses cheveux était enivrante sans qu'il arrive a réellement la déterminer. Tandis que le remplaçant trouvait du réconfort entre les bras protecteur de Shuuhei. Il se sentait bien et ne voulait en aucun cas le quitter, son odeur était douce, trés subtile et il l'aimait. Une main de Kurosaki finit par aller dans le dos de l'autre et le serrer plus fort, et il se replaça plus confortablement sur le lit. Hisagi le laissa faire, même quand une tête se lova au creux de son cou. Le silence de la chambre était apaisant pour les deux. Aucun besoin de se justifier, tout passait dans leurs gestes tendres. L'un avait besoin de réconfort et de contact, et l'autre voulait soulager le premier et le rendre heureux. Les deux se sentaient attirés par l'autre et entretenaient des sentiments secrets. Mais à travers leur étreinte, ses mêmes sentiments se matérialisaient.

« Il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais peut être te coucher, souffla Shuuhei au creux de l'oreille du roux.

- Hun? ... Tu restes avec moi? Je veux dire, si tu veux dormir, le lit est assez grand... Enfin si tu le souhaites. Répondit l'orangé en enfouissant son visage sur le torse du brun.

- Si tu le veux, susurra-t-il en lui relevant le menton.

- Oui. »Réussit-il à sortir en rougissant quand il croisa le regard du plus vieux.

Shuuhei caressa la joue d'Ichigo de son pouce alors qu'il tenait encore relever son menton. Leurs regards ne voulaient plus se quitter, chacun étant emplit de tendresse envers celui face à lui. Le lieutenant approcha son visage lentement de celui du rouquin. Quand il fut à quelques millimètres, le regard de son vis-à-vis n'avait pas changer, alors il combla l'espace en frottant doucement son nez contre son jumeaux et posa son front contre celui d'en face. Aprés quelques instant ainsi, il se leva et éteignit la lumière. Il allongea Ichigo qui se laissa faire, aprés avoir défait le lit, il y entra à la suite et recouvrit leur deux corps. Il ferma les yeux, mais le roux bougea, se qui lui fit rouvrir tout de suite. Le jeune homme s'était placé au dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque coté des hanches et ses mains de chaque coté de son visage. Avec le bout de son nez, le vizard redessina le "69" inscrit sur la joue du brun, puis d'un commun accord, passant par le regard, il descendit vers les lèvres. Légèrement au dessus il suspendit son mouvement. Le regard de son homologue était envoûtant et il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Voyant que celui au dessus ne se décidait pas, Shuuhei glissa sa main gauche sur le bas du dos d'Ichigo et la droite sur sa nuque, lui imprimant une légère pression. Alors Kurosaki fondit sur les lèvres l'appelant, il commença un baiser langoureux, doux, mais Hisagi reprit le baiser en main, retourna leur position et demanda l'entré de sa bouche au shinigami remplaçant en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sans plus trop savoir ce qu'il se passait, il répondit à la demande de l'être aimé qui ouvrit le bal de façon lente et mesuré. Jugeant qu'il serait bon de reprendre leurs respirations, Shuuhei cassa le baiser et câlina de ses lèvres le cou de l'homme sous lui qui se laissa faire et lui laissa un plus grand accès en penchant sa tête. Le tatoué avait peur d'aller trop vite en besogne, alors il revint vers le visage et embrassa chastement la bouche du roux.

« On devrait dormir, je penses, fit il doucement prés de l'oreille de l'autre.

- Mais... Répondit-il.

- J'ai pas envie que l'on fasse ça comme ça, que tu le regrettes aprés. Murmura-t-il en posant sa tête au creux de la nuque du plus jeune.

- J'en ai envie! Du moment que c'est avec toi. Susurrat-il.

- Je n'en doute pas! répondit le brun en caressant les cheveux roux. Mais je préférerais que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. »

Il frotta leur deux nez l'un contre l'autre et embrassa le front du roux, avant de se décaler et de s'allongé à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas que leur première fois ce passe ainsi. Certes, le roux allait mieux mais il venait quand même de faire face à la mort d'une fillette lui faisant penser à sa soeur. Il voulait que ce moment n'appartienne qu'a eux deux. Alors que Shuuhei en était là dans ses pensées, il sentit l'autre rebouger et se replacer au dessus de lui, il garda les yeux fermer et lança doucement:

« Ichigo, je croyais t'avoir dis que..." Il s'arrêta ici dans sa phrase, le plus jeune s'était allongé sur lui, sa tête poser sur son torse ainsi que l'une de ses main s'accrochant sur le tissu, et leur jambes était entrelacer.

" Cela ne te gènes pas au moins, demanda le roux la voix ensommeiller.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit le tatoué.

- Tant mieux, bailla le jeune homme.

- Bonne nuit, je t'aime Ichigo! Murmura le brun.

-... »

Hisagi souriait de plus belle, l'autre dormait déjà. Apparemment, il était plus confortable que le lit. Il s'endormit lui aussi, une main poser sur les reins du dormeur et l'autre perdu dans les cheveux.

Leur position n'avait pas changé le lendemain. Le lieutenant de la neuvième se réveilla le premier, et caressa la tête du garçon qui se trouvait sur lui. Se dernier eu un léger grognement et enfouit son visage dans les plis du vêtement que portait toujours le brun. Au bout d'un instant, il frotta son visage contre le tissu doux qui portait l'odeur de son amour. Il releva la tête brusquement, ce rendant compte que ce n'était pas un rêve et de leur position, en croisant le regard du shinigami, il piqua un fard.

« Bonjour, toi! Bien dormit? Lança t-il amuser par la réaction de l'orangé.

- Je.. euh... Bonjour, oui trés bien, et... et toi? demandat-il en commençant à se décaler.

- Comme un charme, et, il attira le roux par le col, tu ne m'embrasses pas? »

Ichigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fondit sur sa bouche. Puis, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il s'approcha de son oreille.

« Lieutenant de la neuvième division de la cours, Hisagi Shuuhei, je t'aime! Soufflât-il

- Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, je t'aime et tu es tout pour moi! »Répondit l'intéressé. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore de longues minutes avant que le roux ne veuille connaître l'heure. Il écarquillât les yeux en découvrant les chiffres inscrits sur son réveil. Shuuhei lui piqua l'appareil. 15h30!

« Et bien! Je ne m'en serais pas douté une seule seconde! Tu veux qu'on rejoigne les autres? Lança-t-il

- Pour? Interrogeât le roux.

- Fêter la défaite d'Aizen et ta victoire, bien sur! Maintenant que tu vas mieux!

- NOTRE Victoire, on y est tous pour quelque chose, corrigea-t-il. Mais t'es sur que...?

- Hier, ce n'était pas pareil sans toi et Ishida t'as bien dis: "Mais si tu veux venir plus tard, tu peux!"

- Je ... C'est d'accords! Juste le temps de se préparer et on y va »Il l'embrassa et partit à la salle d'eau avec des fringues, et pendant ce temps, son petit ami envoya un message au autres, les prévenant qu'ils allaient arriver d'ici peu. Ichigo réapparu et indiqua la direction de la salle de bain à Shuuhei en lui tendant des vêtements.

On sonna à la porte de l'appartement de la rousse, qui ouvrit presque aussi tôt. Devant elle se tenait Ichigo, vêtu d'un T-shirt noir sur un jean bleu, et Shuuhei portant un marcel blanc et un jean noir. Elle les laissa entré avec un grand sourire, ayant reconnu que le brun portait des vêtements de son acolyte. Uryuu leur lança un regard sympathique, Rukia frappa l'arrière du crâne d'Ichigo en lui criant que ce n'était pas gentil de n'être pas venu la veille puis se calma face à Hisagi, les regarda tour à tour puis eut le sourire des plus approbateur, Renji lança à son ami de longue date un regard qui disait: "Bien joué! T'as enfin réussit à l'avoir" Et Chad faillit faire couler une larme car : "ils sont trop mignon ensemble". Et la fête pu enfin commencer réellement. Orihime et Uryuu se faisait des câlins, tandis que l'autre couple était plus réserver, mais quand l'assembler fit un action-vérité, Rukia leur lança le gage de s'embrasser, ce qu'ils firent s'en autres procès et suffisamment longtemps, profondément et passionnément pour satisfaire tout les fans de yaoi, ou de belles histoires qui finissent bien présents dans la pièce. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Ichigo fit une promesse à Shuuhei que tout deux comptaient bien tenir, en espérant que la fête ne finirait pas trop tard!

111

Et voila ! Tout premier OS de la série ! Et bien, tout à l'heure, je disais donc, pour vos demande d'OS, vous me signaler le couple que vous voulez que je mette en scène, un thème ou comme dans le cas présent une chanson (sans que je fasse une song-fic) rating car oui, vous pouvez aussi le choisir !

Si la demande d'histoire baisse, pas d'inquiétude, j'en ferais quand même, mais du coup en choisissant tout et l'interactivité n'est plus, donc ce sera en attendant de nouvelles demandes ! Juste en cas de besoin !

**Votez : **_Si vous avez étaient dégouté(e)s de ne pas avoir eut de lemon alors que c'était bien partit, dite le ! Et je réparerais cela dans un autre OS ! _

Bon et bien, je crois que j'ai tout dis !

En espérant que cette première histoire vous ai plu !

Cher vous, je vous dis à bientôt !


	2. Grimmjow X Ichigo

_**Note de l'auteur:**__ Bonjour à vous! Désolée pour le retard! Voici donc le deuxième OS de ce recueil! Il m'a été demandé par Hikari no Ai! La chanson que j'ai écouté par ses conseils est __Poison__ de Groove Coverage ( Mais si vous aimez la comparaison, ne vous privez pas d'écouter celle d'Alice Cooper, surtout que c'est un super morceau!)_

_**Couples:**__ Grimmjow / Ichigo, sur fond de Renji / Rukia et de Uryuu / Orihime_

_**Rating:**__ M, sans aucun doute! Et oui, l'ambiance est aux citrons!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Je ne penses pas que notre Tite Kubo-sama international me laisserait ses personnages même si je le frappais de ma technique secrète des larmes dans mes yeux de chien battu! Donc tout le petit monde que j'utilise pour cette histoire n'est malheureusement pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon cerveau gravement atteint d'otakuisme!_

_Et bien, bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas, OK?_

_222_

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'était laissé embarquer, enfin si, il le savait, mais venant de ses amis, il aurait du s'en douté. Pourquoi n'avait il pas écouté cette petite voix dans sa tête lui disant que c'était pas une bonne idée? Peut être parce qu'ils l'avaient convaincu qu'une petite sortie lui ferait le plus grand bien, de prendre l'air, plutôt que sans cesse respirer la poussière des vieux livres qu'il consultait pour ses études? Mais les faits étaient là, il se retrouvait dans cette boite de nuit dont le nom lui échappait, avec ses deux meilleurs amis Renji Abarai et Uryuu Ishida. Ichigo se retrouva donc à une table, dans une pièce où la musique était reine et l'alcool roi. Les chansons étaient entrainantes, fatiguant les danseurs, poussant à la consommation. On était un samedi soir et la boite était donc pleine de monde. Mais, il en était presque sûr, sous le couvert d'une bonne soirée entre amis, se cachait en fait une stratégie pour qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Les deux personnes présentes connaissait son penchant pour les hommes, mais loin de le juger, ils le soutenaient. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas simple pour lui et que de toutes façons, comme ils étaient tous célibataires, une bonne sortie en discothèque leur ferait le plus grand bien, surtout à l'orangé, une échappatoire, car sinon les études le rendrait fou. Et, à leurs plus grand étonnement, Ichigo s'était laisser faire sans trop résister. En tout cas, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous rentrés dans cette boite, ils comptaient bien tous en profiter! C'est donc tout naturellement que Renji partit commander les boisson: un manzana-coca pour Uryuu, un rhum-orange pour Ichi et une vodka-orange pour lui. Lorsqu'il revint à la table en attendant les consommations, il eut la surprise et le plaisir de remarquer que les filles avaient déjà débutées la soirée et dansaient déjà très sensuellement. Uryuu regardait une jolie fille aux formes avantageuses et aux cheveux roux. Et, Ichigo, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, la musique assourdissante ne semblant pas plus le déranger. Renji décida de les lui faire oublier et lança:

« Hé, Ichi, on est là pour se détendre, tu sais! Et fais pas cette tête d'assassin, tu vas les faire fuir! glissa-t- il avec un clin d'œil.

- Hein? De quoi tu..., fit le roux, surpris.

- Ne me la fais pas à moi! Ne me dis pas que, parmi tout les mecs présent y'en a pas un seul qui t'intéresses!» Murmura le rouge sur le ton de la confidence.

Ichigo secoua la tête, en fait, il n'avait pas encore regardé, et puis la foule n'était pas la pour l'aider. Les boissons arrivèrent. Le serveur était plutôt grand, cheveux brun mi-long, il était noble dans chacun de ses mouvement, très méticuleux. Renji observait les réactions que pouvait avoir Ichigo, car même lui, un pur hétéro, le trouvait pas mal du tout, mais apparemment, l'étudiant ne le voyait pas. A moins que ce soit juste parce qu'il n'était pas son style d'homme... D'ailleurs, le rouge se fit la remarque qu'il ne connaissait pas les gouts de son ami.

L'orangé parcourra la salle des yeux, n'oubliant ni les danseurs, ni ceux qui étaient assis. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il croisa une pair d'yeux comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Bleu électrique. Ce ne fut que pendant une seconde, mais tellement intense. Son ami au long cheveux lui posa une main sur son bras, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Tout va bien, Ichi? demanda -t-il.

- Euh, oui, oui, pourquoi? fit-il, surpris.

- Tu ne répondait pas! Attends... T'es instincts ce sont réveillés et tu es passé en mode "chasseur" c'est ça? Rit le tatoué.

- Désolé, j'ai pas entendu que tu me parlais, tu sais, la musique est tellement forte qu'il faut se concentrer à chaque instant! Répondit-il sans trop de conviction.

- Mouais! Dis moi tout! Il est comment?

- Argh, mais t'es saoulant quand tu as une idée en tête! Bon, j'ai juste vu ses yeux, y'a pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Sortit-il en buvant son verre.

- Bon, j'espère quand même que tu le retrouvera car vu l'effet que te fais juste ses yeux, j'ai hâtes de voir ta réaction quand tu le verra en entier! Murmura Renji.

- Moi aussi!» Répondit le rouquin, sur le même ton, plus pour lui même que par réelle confidence.

* * *

Les verres s'enchainaient comme des verres d'eau, si bien qu'ils en étaient déjà à leur cinquième verres en à peine une heure. Uryuu avait rejoint la piste de danse, l'alcool devait commencer à faire son petit effet sur le brun à lunettes, le rendant moins coincé. Il avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise. Étant blanche elle ressortait bien du lot. Il la portait sur un jean bleu nuit et des converses. Renji fut étonné de voir que son ami se débrouillait si bien, j'aimais il ne l'aurait cru. C'est en regardant un peu plus loin qu'il découvrit une charmante jeune fille, elle était plutôt petite en taille mais avait un très jolie visage. Elle portait un corset rouge aux lacets noirs, une jupe plissé au motifs écossait et des bottes. Le rouge s'excusa alors auprès de son ami encore assit, lui signalant qu'il ne voulait pas laissé passer ce "morceau de choix". Il se déplaça de façon quasi féline à travers les autres danseurs et arrivé à sa hauteur, lui demanda si elle voulait bien lui accorder cette danse, ce qu'elle répondit par la positive en rougissant puis parla trente secondes à son amie, qu'Uryuu avait repéré, qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Le tatoué échangea quelques mots avec la jeune fille qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Elle s'appelait Rukia, et apparemment elle était un peu embrumée par la boisson mais était encore clair. Et s'il en jugeait par rapport au rouge sur ses joues quand ils étaient un peu plus proche, il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Au moins, il savait qu'il avait une chance, ne serait-ce que toute petite!

Une rousse légèrement éméchée s'approcha d'Ishida, qui eu le plaisir de la reconnaitre. Un slow se fit entendre dans la boite. D'un regard, un accord passa entre les deux jeunes adultes. La jeune fille se colla au brun et lui murmura son prénom, et ils commencèrent à danser de façons synchronisé. Orihime fit courir ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme face à elle, jusqu'à entouré son cou de ses bras, Uryuu plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de la fille, qui cala sa tête contre le torse fin, légèrement musclé.

* * *

La musique était bonne et Renji continuait de danser avec Rukia et Uryuu avec Orihime. Le roux , lui, écoutait la musique tout en tapant des doigts sur la table. Des filles essayaient d'attirer son attention ou de l'aborder, mais leurs ardeurs furent refroidit quand elle virent qu'il ne les remarquait même pas. Il se décida de se rendre utile en voyant les verres vides. Il se déplaça donc jusqu'au bar pour recommander la même chose pour eux et les filles , car il se doutait qu'elles avaient bien l'intention de rester avec leur cavaliers. Ici, au bar, l'ambiance était tout autre, plus intimiste et plus calme. En même temps, cela devait être plus simple pour les commandes. Voyant que plusieurs personnes attendait avant lui, il s'adossa au comptoir. D'ici, il arrivait à avoir une vu d'ensemble de la salle. Et son regard se perdit, à la recherche du regard qui l'avait tant submerger. Un barman lui demanda sa commande et lorsqu'il énuméra la dernière boisson, une voix profonde et chaude s'éleva prés de lui et le fit sursauter:

« Et bien, tu dois avoir une sacré descente pour boire autant de verres! T'sais, les mélanges d'alcool c'est pas bon, sauf si tu veux roulez sous la table après!

- De...?» Ichigo se retourna et se trouva face à un jeune homme, sûrement plus vieux que lui de quelques années, et plus grand si bien qu'il du lever la tête et... se fut l'électrochoc. La personne qu'il cherchait depuis plus d'une heure était là, devant lui. Son regard était toujours aussi fascinant. On avait envie de se perdre dans ce regard.

« Non, ce n'est pas que pour moi. Mes amis sont à une table, dans la salle. Répondit le roux avec difficulté, le sang pulsait à ses tempes, et l'alcool lui montait au cerveau.

- Hum! C'est bien c'que j'pensais. Un gars comme toi ne boirait pas autant. Sourit l'autre.

-...

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom? Fit soudainement le plus grand.

- Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo! Répondit rapidement l'étudiant.

- Oh! C'est très mignon ça. Moi c'est Jaggerjack Grimmjow, mais Grimmjow suffira, Ichigo.» Souffla t-il.

L'orangé n'en revenait pas et rougit violemment, ce gars là avait une tchatche pas croyable. Un frisson parcourut son échine en pensant que cet homme, s'il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Et sans se voiler la face, physiquement, ce type l'attirait. Il était beau, sexy et très charismatique. Son regard envoutant était de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Bon, j'vais pas tourner autour du pot cent sept ans non plus! Tu me plais, veux tu danser avec moi? Lança le bleuté, d'un coup.

- Je... euh..., le plus jeune repris une très jolie teinte rosé au pommettes, ... Oui, avec plaisir!» Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. Il fallait être fou pour refuser une invitation pareil. En plus s'était inespéré que le jeune homme face à lui soit aussi gay. Et qu'ils se plaisent réciproquement. De toutes façons, il était bien là pour s'amuser, alors...!

Grimmjow lui pris la main est l'emmena sur la piste. En étant si direct il avait pris un gros risque, mais comme on dit "qui ne tente rien, n'a rien!". Il esquissa un sourire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eut de jouet, et ça lui manquait. Mais là, c'était différent. Même s'il l'avait rencontré ici, il espérait que ce ne serait pas l'histoire que d'une nuit.

L'étudiant ne brisa en aucun cas le contact visuel avec son homologue, tellement de sentiments passaient. Au bout d'un temps qu'aucun n'aurait sut définir, Le bleuté posa une main sur les reins du roux et une autre sur sa nuque et se rapprocha jusqu'à se que leurs bassins se collent et avoir la bouche à quelques centimètres de celle d'Ichigo, lui laissant le choix. Le rouquin entoura alors la nuque puissante de l'homme face à lui et rapprocha son visage pour combler l'espace. Ce premier contact fut très vite briser, un courant électrique était passer, leur brûlant les lèvres. Mais le plus vieux ne se contenterait pas de se contact futile, il recolla leur hanches et se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser le jeune homme. Le baiser commença doucement, les lèvres se cherchant, s'enlaçant, se séparant pour inviter les dents à leur jeu, puis les lèvres reprirent leurs droits, Grimmjow passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de l'étudiant qui ouvrit tout de suite le passage et laissa la visiteuse faire comme chez elle. Elle fit le tour du lieu et rencontra la propriétaire, qui se fit un plaisir de danser avec elle sur un rythme endiablé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles se séparèrent ensemble, d'un commun accord. Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle sans se séparés, et le plus grand pris d'assauts la gorge de celui qui lui faisait face. Ichigo tendit son cou et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour que l'autre ai un accès plus libre et un domaine d'exploration plus grand. Il sentait la bouche, la langue et les dents de Grimmjow le câliner, le caresser et le croquer. Les sensations n'était jamais deux fois les même. Le plus jeune trouva toutes ses sensations agréable. Et il se sentit submerger par ses sens. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était douce et forte à la fois, un peu comme le serait celle de la cannelle. Sa peau et ses cheveux qu'il sentait sous ses doigts et cette bouche sur son cou. Le gout qu'il lui avait laissé dans la sienne. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, il pris le menton du bleuté et recueilli ses lèvres. Il sentait que plus il l'embrasserait moins il tiendrait de temps sans contact. C'était comme un poison, ou une drogue. Il venait de le rencontrer mais le plus vieux était devenu sa drogue.

* * *

Le serveur déposa les boissons sur la table, où une personne manquait à l'appel. Renji le chercha du regard, il voulait absolument que son ami rencontre sa conquête et celle du brun. Il finit par trouver une tache orange, en compagnie d'une tache bleu... Il fit un sourire, Ichigo avait finalement, lui aussi, trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer un peu de bon temps. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait "sa proie", mais se dit qu'il le verrait bien assez tôt. Quand le rouge se retourna vers Rukia, cette dernière s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se laissa entrainer, sachant que résister ne serait d'aucune utilité et de toutes façons, son cerveau ne voulait plus réfléchir, étant anesthésié par l'alcool. Tandis que , pendant ce temps, Orihime massait sensuellement Uryuu, puis s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle réclamait souvent des bisous, des caresses, qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brun qui avait de la tendresse à revendre alors qu'il était beaucoup plus décontracté, la boisson ayant un effet apaisant sur lui.

Plus d'un quart d'heure après, Ichigo suivit de Grimmjow s'installèrent à la table pour boire ce qu'ils avaient commandés. Les présentations se firent en bonne et due forme. Le rouge sonda l'accompagnateur de son ami en restant un peu scotché: il avait la carrure pour protéger ses amis et (éventuellement) petits amis, on devinait facilement la présence de ses muscle sous son t-shirt noir, son visage était plutôt fin mes tous les traits étaient clairement masculins. Mais ce qui le fascinait le plus était son regard et son sourire. Le tatoué devina sans mal que cette personne était celle qui avait engloutit le roux dans sa contemplation. Il surpris le bleuté regarder le rouquin avec désir, envie et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerné.

Sentant qu'il n'arriverait pas a tenir plus, Grimmjow pris le menton du roux entre ses doigts, lui tourna légèrement son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce qui fit se sentir toute drôle sa victime consentante. Sans le lâcher, le bleuté attrapa le roux et le plaça sur ses genoux, et le plus jeune encercla les larges épaules de l'homme sur lequel il était assis, pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il les transporta loin, très loin, à des années-lumière du brouhaha de la boite. Personne ne les dévisageaient et encore moins les dérangeaient. Les filles qui les avaient vu ce séparaient en deux groupes; celles qui trouvaient cela dommage que deux beaux jeunes hommes comme eux soit pris et de cette façons, et celles qui trouvaient le couple magnifique. Quand il cassèrent le baiser et qu'Ichigo repris sa place sur sa chaise Renji lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il pouvait partir avec sa conquête quand il le voulait et que ce n'était pas la peine de les attendre. Son ami hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Rapidement son nouvel ami le tira sur la piste de danse, se mêlant à la foule, se créant presque un cocon. Le rouquin se lova directement au creux des bras du plus vieux. Se dernier tentait de se calmer, plus l'heure avançait, moins ses pensées étaient cohérentes. C'était presque comme si l'homme entre ses bras lui avait balayer tout son self-control, il le voulait, ce soir, chez lui! Et encore, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre jusque là.

« Ichigo... T'veux pas qu'on ailles chez moi? Questionna-t-il à son oreille

- Oui. C'est d'accord. murmura ce dernier, rouge pivoine.

- Ok, suis moi!» Il avait susurrer cette phrase mais elle avait eu le don de chauffer le ventre de l'orangé. Ils traversèrent la salle bruyante, puis la salle du bar pour enfin sortir de la boite de nuit. Il faisait très sombre et la nuit était fraiche, si bien que la différence de température fit frissonner Ichigo. Il savait que l'alcool n'y était pas pour rien, et que s'il avait accepter aussi facilement c'est car il était échauder mais aussi parce que cet homme lui retournait tous ses sens. D'ailleurs, le bleuté passa un bras sur les épaules de son homologue pour le réchauffer et le conduisit lentement vers sa voiture.

* * *

Le trajet fut d'assez courte durée et des papillons voletait dans le ventre de l'étudiant. Grimmjow lui se concentrait un maximum pour ne pas céder à la pulsion de sauter sur sa proie dans la voiture. Il gara le véhicule sur une place libre et sortit, signalant au plus jeune qu'ils étaient arrivés, alors se dernier le suivit. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la maison. Elle n'était pas très grande mais pas petite non plus. Elle faisait penser à un cocon, elle respirait la sécurité. Les deux jeunes homme se déchaussèrent à l'entrée. La décoration du salon était simple et clair. Des armes décorative trônait sur la cheminée et les étagères. Que des lames.

« Prends place sur le sofa, je reviens!» Le jeune adulte obéit et pris place sur le canapé d'angle lait cru, caressant le cuir qui le recouvrait, appréciant chaque relief. Grimmjow apporta deux punch et en donna un au roux en s'asseyant.

« Les armes te plaisent? demanda Grimmjow, un sourire au coin des lèvres remarquant le regard admiratif de son invité.

- Peut être pas autant que toi, mais c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup les lames! Répondit il, buvant son verre à petite gorgées.

- C'est vrai que moi j'les adores, c'est une vrai passion depuis que j'suis petit! J'en ai même fait mon métier! Révéla-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ah bon? Tu fais quoi? Voulut-il savoir, sans cacher son intérêt.

- Prof de Kendo de haut niveau. Lança t-il avec fierté.

- Waow! C'est bien de vivre de sa passion!

- Et toi? C'quoi t'as passion? Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme.

- L'archéologie. Je suis en dernière année! Frissonna-t-il.

- Huuum! C'est bien aussi.» Souffla l'homme au cheveux bleu. Le plus jeune avala de sa boisson, ayant la bouche incroyablement sèche, mais Grimmjow lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur la table, se colla à sa conquête et l'embrassa passionnément, passant sa main dans les mèches rousse. Le plus jeune plaça ses mains sur le dos musclé et s'allongea sur le canapé. Le professeur se plaça donc mieux, à califourchon au dessus de l'étudiant. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la gorge, jouant avec les dent et la langue. se déplaçant le long de la carotide, il offrit même à celui sous lui un petit souvenir. Il glissa ses main sous son T-shirt sombre, appréciant déjà, au toucher, les abdominaux et les pectoraux, s'amusant avec les tétons. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouverte du roux qui fit perdre encore de la retenu au sauvage bleuté. Il arracha le tissue qui recouvrait le torse d'Ichigo, qui fit de même avec le manieur de sabres.

« J'penses qu'on s'ra mieux sur un lit, 'trouves pas? Demanda ce dernier.

- Je te suis.»

Le plus grand plaça une main dans le dos de l'étudiant, l'autre sous les fesses et le colla a son torse en se relevant, Ichigo entoura les hanche musclées de son homologue avec ses jambes. Grimmjow traversa alors le salon, monta un étage, ouvra la deuxième porte à gauche avec son pied, fit quelque pas et lâcha presque le roux sur le lit, roux qui n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa chute qu'une main puissante s'abattit sur son torse et donna une pression pour qu'il s'allonge. Ce qu'il fit sans résister. Le professeur de kendo se mis alors au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque cotés de son corps, et gouta encore cette peau légèrement bronzé qui le rendait dépendant. Il embrassa une fois de plus sa conquêtes qui semblait être dans le même état que lui. Il descendit doucement et les soupires de plaisir et de contrariété que poussait Ichigo lui était autant de suppliques alléchantes à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le nombril, en mordillait les coins. Grimmjow passa ses doigts juste à la limite du jean noir de l'étudiant et l'interrogea du regard. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que tous deux se comprennent et l'autorisation de l'étudiant. Alors les doigts agiles du bleuté eurent rapidement raison des boutons du tissu, et ses mains envoyèrent valser le pantalon. Il fit de même avec le sien. Le temps fut presque figer à cet instant, les deux hommes se regardèrent, appréciant tous deux la musculature de l'autre. Ce fut le plus âgé qui se ressaisit le plus rapidement. Il caressa le torse de l'étudiant qui en redemandaient toujours plus, il évita le boxer et fit passer ses mains sur les jambes, pour revenir sur les hanches. C'est à ce moment que le futur archéologue attrapa les mains de l'homme au dessus de lui, pour le tirer, ce qui fit que Grimmjow se retrouva coucher sur lui, Ichigo posa son menton sur l'une des épaules.

« C'est quand que tu te décides? hum? Murmura-t-il

- Me décider à quoi? Demanda l'autre, avec un grand sourire

- A faire tomber la dernière barrière!

- Oh, mais j'attendais l'autorisation!

- Et bien, considère que je viens de te la donner!»

Le bleuté se releva alors, enleva lentement les deux boxers qu'il envoya sans regarder dans la pièce. Il remarqua qu'il était tous deux excités. Il embrassa sa proie, tout en faisant glisser sa main droite le long du corps de la-dite proie qui frissonna. Au niveau des hanches il remonta sur le bas ventre et le caressa faisant ainsi attendre le jeune homme qui gémit. Le propriétaire des lieux se fit un peu plus entreprenant et passa son index sur l'aine puis d'un coup, sans cérémonie, empoigna le membre d'Ichigo et commença les vas et viens. Le roux poussa un petit crie surpris, puis laissa passer des gémissements de contentement. Le kendoka fut ravie, il grignota ci et là la peau de sa victime. Lui donnant ainsi toujours plus de délicieuses tortures. Lorsqu'il sentit le roux proche d'arriver, il stoppa ses vas et viens, et remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Ce contact fit se cambrer le "pauvre" étudiant. Grimmjow en profita pour passer illico sa main sous ses fesses pour le préparer convenablement. Pendant se temps, il s'acharna sur ce pauvre membre qui n'avait rien demander à personne et alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à la libération total qui s'effectua dans un long et fort gémissement rauque. Le plus vieux retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude. Il embrassa millimètre par millimètre le corps de son invité tout en tâtonnant sa table de nuit dont il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un petit paquet carré. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le préservatif, le tout sous le regard embrumer du plus jeune, qui se relevant légèrement remarqua à quel point l'homme sous lequel il se trouvait avait envie de lui. Ce même homme enfila le bout de latex et ramena Ichigo à lui, le collant à son torse. L'étudiant entoura les hanches de l'homme avec ses jambes, cala ses avant bras sur les épaules larges et s'assit sur la hampe tendu. Le bleuté accompagnait seulement le mouvement avec ses main poser sur les hanches du plus jeune. Se dernier avait pris la décision de commencer doucement, le sexe de Grimmjow étant légèrement plus volumineux et long que ceux qu'il avait connus. Une fois habituer, il accéléra le mouvement, les gémissements du kendoka n'était pas la pour lui déplaire et au contraire, l'encourageaient dans sa démarche (il ajouta à cela quelques griffures bien placer qui faisait cambrer le professeur comme un félin). Et de la même façons, ses propres gémissement n'étaient pas la pour calmer son hôte qui perdit complétement son self-control. La prise en main se fit plus insistante sur les hanches d'Ichigo, qui redoubla encore le rythme de sa battue, mais il eut un léger temps d'arrêt lorsque le membre toucha le fameux point, qui lui fit échapper un cri. Ses gestes se firent plus anarchiques et moins contrôlés. Alors, le bleuté repris le dessus, il coucha Ichigo sur le dos tout en restant en lui et martela le même point sans s'arrêter et toujours de plus en plus vite. Tandis que l'autre s'accrochait aux épaules puissantes. Les gémissements et cris était de plus en plus fort et rapprochés jusqu'à se que tous deux poussent le cris ultime en se libérant et en se cabrant, Ichigo sur son ventre et celui de son partenaire, l'autre dans son partenaire, dans le préservatif. Grimmjow se coucha lentement sur le roux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Le professeur se retira lentement de l'endroit étroit ou il se trouvait, retira son préservatif, le noua et le jeta à la poubelle, puis revins prés de sa conquête, se couchant sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder, il caressa les cheveux orange si doux. Pour une fois le visage de se dernier était détendu. Il était encore plus beau que lorsqu'il l'avait repérer dans cette boite de nuit, qui avait atteint une sacré côtes de popularité depuis son ouverture "le Hueco Mondo", quel nom étrange, d'ailleurs, pour une discothèque si fréquenter. Le jeune homme se mis alors également sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux. Il plaça son regard ambre dans celui bleu. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant que l'étudiant ne se colle au torse musclé du manieur de lames. Ce dernier entoura de ses bras le corps du premier. Le roux s'endormit quelques secondes après, mais l'autre rejoignit également les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo s'éveilla sur les coups de onze heures. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans le lit, surpris, il se releva rapidement, un peu trop rapidement, mais s'accommoda assez vite à cette douleur, présente dans le bas du dos. Il sortit du lit, s'habilla et essaya de se rappeler le chemin des escaliers, qui lui revins d'un coup. Il les descendit en faisant le moins de bruits. Se fut d'abords une odeur alléchante qui lui confirma la présence d'une personne. Alors toujours à pas de loup il franchit les dernières marches. Le bruit d'un couvert tombant sur le sol et en simultané une injure le guida vers la cuisine. Sur le seuil, une drôle de scène se déroulait: Grimmjow, de dos, essayait de dresser une table pour le petit déjeuner en parlant tout seul. Ou presque, c'était sans compter la petite chose à quatre pattes qui s'enroulait autour des chevilles de l'homme.

« Kuso! Toujours entre mes jambes toi, à croire que tu veux que je tombe, hein? Mais oui t'es mignon! Aller laisse papa faire à manger tranquillement!»

Le roux se retenait difficilement d'exploser de rire, se déplaça, voulant surprendre le bleuté en le serrant dans ses bras, mais à l'instant même où il se trouvait juste derrière, le propriétaire de lieux se retourna, faisant sursauter l'étudiant. Mais ce dernier eu quand même droit à son câlin, même si les rôles étaient inverser.

« Que comptais-tu faire? Me surprendre? Sache que je t'ai sentit à la minute où t'es rentré dans cette pièce!

- Zut!

- Tu as faim? J'ai fais à manger!

- Oui, je meurs de faim!

- Vas-y installe toi!»

Le roux pris alors place, il observa les lieux et trouva la pièce sobre, mais très bien équiper. Il se souvint alors que les seuls éléments de décors qu'il avait remarquer étaient les différentes armes, et que toute la maison avait la même couleur: blanc.

Grimmjow les servit tout deux et s'installa. Ils parlèrent d'un peu tout. Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble à discuter, rire et autres. Et Ichigo fit la connaissance de Pantera, le chat, qui était un peu sauvage sur les bords.

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la télé quand le plus jeune se souvins d'un détail: on était dimanche soir, et que donc la semaine reprendrait le lendemain matin. LE LENDEMAIN!

« Kuso! J'avais oublié que j'avais cours demain!

- Tu veux que j'te ramène chez toi?

- Euh, oui je veux bien, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Si ça m'dérangeait, j'te l'aurais pas proposer.

- Merci beaucoup!»

Le trajet fut assez cours entre la maison du bleuté et les logements universitaires et l'étudiant se doutais qu'il se ferait accueillir par ses amis et qu'il aurait le droit à une petite soirée à parler de leurs "conquêtes". Au moment de ce quitter, l'orangé ne savait pas trop comment réagir, ce fut alors l'autre qui pris les devant et l'embrassa fougueusement, et lui glissa un papier dans la poche arrière de son jean. Au bout d'un long moment, Ichigo se décida à sortir de la voiture, car il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, il ne partirait plus.

* * *

L'étudiant en archéologie fut soulager de voir que ses amis s'étaient couchés tôt, ce qui lui laisser tout le temps de prendre un douche et d'aller au lit. C'est au moment ou il s'apprêtait à mettre son jean au sale, qu'il se mit a fouiller les poches pour voir s'il n'oubliait rien. Il tomba alors sur le papier que Grimmjow lui avait glisser quelques minutes plus tôt. Il le déplia et le lu rapidement. C'était une lettre où le prof de kendo lui faisait par de son envie de le revoir prochainement, et où il avait laisser son numéro de téléphone, son adresse, et l'adresse du dojo où il enseignait. Le jeune homme fut remplit d'une joie immense. Alors comme ça, il pourrait entamer une relation avec cet homme si sensuel et charismatique? Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour bien dormir cette nuit.

* * *

Une semaine était passée, et cela faisait une semaine que Grimmjow n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de l'homme qui l'avait chambouler. Il commençait à ce dire que ce jeune homme ne voulait plus le revoir, ou bien qu'il avait égarer le papier sans même l'avoir ouvert. En gros, autant d'idées contradictoires qui faisait qu'il s'interdisait encore tout approche, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il nettoyais le dojo en ce dimanche après midi, la veille avait été particulièrement agité et cet endroit c'était rapidement retrouver sans dessus dessous. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un dans l'entrée. Il fut d'ailleurs étonner que ce quelqu'un n'avance pas jusqu'à la salle, c'est pourquoi il quitta son balai pour aller dans le couloir. La personne qu'il avait entendu rentrée était un homme, surement jeune, mais il ne pouvait pas en savoir plus, puisqu'il lisait un document accrocher, ce qui faisait qu'il était de dos. Il portait un jean et un sweat dont la capuche lui couvrait la tête.

« J'peux vous aider? Demanda-t-il simplement

- Oui, j'aimerais savoir si vous proposez des cours particulier! Répondit le jeune homme en se retournant et en enlevant sa capuche.

- Ichigo!»

Le bleuté avait la tête qui lui tournait mais pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, il se rapprocha rapidement et enlaça l'homme qui était venu jusqu'à lui, et qui lui avait fait une frayeur. Qu'elle soit volontaire ou non, il s'en fichait puisqu'il était là maintenant et que la réponse était positive. Il se promit que l'histoire qu'il vivrait avec Ichigo serait longue et belle, et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour le rendre heureux!

222

Yare yare! Çà faisait longtemps et ça me manquais! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers mois, si bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déserté ce site... et internet en général! Cela fait plusieurs moi que je n'ai pas toucher un ordinateur avec une connexion! Enfin! Le voilà, le deuxième OS! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!

Le prochain sera pour little akari qui m'a demander un petit ShiroIchi!

En espérant ne pas vous faire trop attendre! Et, n'hésitez pas à faire vos demande!

A plus tard!


End file.
